pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Enter Viridian!
This series is written by me. Third episode of Zach's Kanto Journey. Plot Zach is in Viridian City, healing up his Pokemon. Zach: Thanks Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy: No problem, I'm happy to help! Chansey: Chans, Chansey! Bulbasaur: Bulbaaa... Zach: Hm? Oh you're right, we have to get going! We need to get to Pewter City for our first Gym Badge. Salesman: HELLO YOUNG MAN! Zach: AAAAAAAH! Bulbasaur: BULBAAA! Bulbasaur accidentally uses Vine Whip, and it hits the man in the face. Salesman: Ow... After they help him get up, he begins advertising again. Salesman: WOULD YOU LIKE A SPECIAL POKEMON FROM THE LEGENDARY VIRIDIAN OCEAN? Zach: There's no ocean next to Viridian City... Salesman: IT'S A LEGENDARY OCEAN KID! TAKE THIS LIMITED OFFER POKEMON FOR ONLY $500! Zach: That's a lot of money man! Salesman: Well, if you beat me in a battle, I'll let you have it for free. 2 on 2? Zach: You're on! Salesman: Go, Gastly! Zach: Go, Bulbasaur! Gastly: Gastlyyyyy... Bulbasaur: Bulba..... Zach: Bulbasaur, Tackle! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Bulbasaur lunges at Gastly, but Gastly vanishes! Bulbasaur: Bul... Bulba? Bulbasaur is looking around in confusion when Gastly appears in front of Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur: Bulba! Salesman: Gastly, use Lick! Gastly licks Bulbasaur, paralyzing him. Zach: Bulbasaur no! Return! Bulbasaur runs back to Zach. Salesman: Ha, see! I nearly took out your Bulbasaur! Zach: Grr... Go, Mankey! Mankey: Mankey Mankey! Salesman: A Mankey huh? A Fighting type... no use against a ghost type. Zach: Mankey, use Foresight! Mankey ignores Zach. Zach: Come on Mankey, listen to me! Salesman: That's pathetic. Gastly, lick! Gastly: Gastlyyyy! Gastly tries to lick Mankey, but Mankey dodges. Zach: Good job Mankey! Now, use Foresight please! Mankey's eyes light up as it targets the ghost. Zach: Now Mankey, KARATE CHOP! Mankey: Man...KEY! Mankey strikes a full powered Karate Chop right on top of Gastly. It gets knocked out. Gastly: Gastly... Salesman: Return Gastly! Now, I'm gonna use that legendary Pokemon against you! Go, POLIWAG! Poliwag: Poli, Poliwag! Zach: That's a fresh water Pokemon... just saying. Return Mankey. Zach returns Mankey, and sends out Bulbasaur. Zach: Let's do this Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Salesman: Hypnosis! Poliwag: Poliwag...Poliwag... Zach: Bulbasaur quick, use Leech Seed! Bulbasaur launches the seed and it gets on Poliwag, slowly draining its energy, but the Hypnosis puts Bulbasaur to sleep. Zach: Bulbasaur.. wake up! Salesman: Now Poliwag, CONFUSION! Poliwag uses the psychic type move, and defeats Bulbasaur. Zach: Bulbasaur no! Zach runs out, and brings Bulbasaur back. Bulbasaur: Bulba... Zach: You did good. GO, MANKEY! Mankey comes out of his Pokeball, and instantly runs for Poliwag. Zach: Mankey, use Low Kick! Mankey instead uses Karate Chop, and takes out Poliwag. Zach: That works too... come back Mankey. Mankey: Mankey! Mankey returns, and Zach approaches the Salesman. Zach: Give me that Pokemon. Salesman: Aw, alright... Take good care of it... I SHOULDN'T HAVE OFFERED THE BATTLE! The Salesman goes off and cries. Zach: Poor guy. Time to heal all of you up. Zach walks off towards the Pokemon Center, with two filled Pokeballs on his belt, and Bulbasaur in his arms, as the screen fades. Category:Episodes